Better Than the Movies
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: With the rain falling around them, Miley faces her fears. Liley One-Shot


**Better Than the Movies  
**by Damien J. Frost

**Disclaimer:** Hannah Montana, and all items associated with, are property of Michael Poryes, Richard Correll, Barry O'Brien, _It's a Laugh Productions_, _Disney_, et al. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elsewhere without the expressed permission of the author.

This story is rated "T" or "PG-13" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted.

--

This is incredible. I don't know how I got here, but I know I don't want to be anywhere else.

"Miley?"

My eyes snap open at the female voice, and I know something is wrong. I was just kissing… Oh God. I was just kissing Lilly.

No.

Without thinking, I open the car door and run out into the rain. We were on the beach when the storm rolled in, and we decided to seek refuge in Lilly's car. There's no one else around, and I'm just running. I have to get away.

I just kissed a girl. I just kissed Lilly.

There was no going back from this, no matter what we say about it. It wasn't like a friendly peck, either. I'm talking full-blown, tonsil hockey, spit swapping kiss. And it was amazing.

"Miley!'

I stop running when I hear her voice. If she's running after me, she'll catch me. She's always been faster than me.

She reaches me and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean… What the hell am I supposed to say?"

I wrap my arms around myself, trying to shield myself from this. I can't face it. I can't be this way.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

She screams at me, throwing her arms up in the air and sending water spraying all over me. The rain is only coming down harder now, and I just want it to wash me away. At least she can't see me crying.

"What do you want me to do, Miley? I didn't mean to kiss you. No, fuck that. I did. I wanted to kiss you. And I thought you wanted it too. So, I'm sorry I misread it… misread you. I'll just… go, I guess."

She sounds so defeated that a sob breaks free from my lungs and I crumple to the ground. And instantly she's there, wrapping her arms around me, shielding me from the rain and my fears.

"I want to kiss you, Miley. It's all I've thought about for the last year and a half. We're going off to college, and I just wanted… I don't know what I wanted. I want you."

I sob harder, clinging to her shirt. I shouldn't be here, I know. I should have kept running. But I feel safe, here in her arms. And that scares me.

"Please, Miles, don't cry. Please?"

But I can't help it. The thunder bangs overhead, scaring me, and I snuggle closer to Lilly, my tears slowing slightly. I wipe my face on my wet sleeve and start laughing at the snot and tears on my arm, even as I continue to cry. I know I probably look disgusting. I just cried like I haven't in years. One of those soul-searing fits. The ones you have when you know nothing is ever going to be the same.

"I'm scared."

She tightens her arms around me, signaling that she can hear me.

"I… can't. I can't, Lilly. I can't be this way. I can't like you. I can't want to kiss you. I can't feel like everything is right with you just holding me like this."

There's a beat of silence, and then Lilly loosens her hold. I panic and tighten my grip on her.

"I need you Lilly."

She nods, but doesn't say anything, just holds me tighter. She knows I'm not finished. She's always been good like that.

"This is against everything I was raised with. Against everything I was taught about right and wrong. I feel like I'm betraying my family."

I look up into her blue eyes, and I can't tell what are tears and what is the rain. I know she's crying, though, because I know her face. I know Lilly better than anyone on the planet.

"But I want this."

Lilly smiles through her tears and I hear her sniff.

"What do you want me to do, Miley?"

I shrug and look off into the distance, at the ocean being pummeled by the rain. I can't help but think that this is the dumbest thing I've ever done. We could have gone through all this just fine and dry in the car, but no. I have to be a drama queen and run out into the rain.

"You know, if this were the movies, you'd kiss me, and everything would be okay."

I hear and feel her laugh. It makes me feel better. It makes me feel like this is right. I know it is.

She leans down and captures my lips, and now, I know how I got here. And I truly don't want to be anywhere else. Even with the rain falling all around us.

This is better than the movies.


End file.
